traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestones of the S
This article is a summary of the milestones of the S & P 500 Index, a United States stock market index. Since opening at 16.16, the S&P 500 has increased steadily despite several periods of decline. Closing milestones All-time high records All-time closing high: 1,725.52 on Wednesday, September 18, 2013 All-time intraday high: 1,729.86 on Thursday, September 19, 2013 History Standard & Poor's, initially known as the Standard Statistics Company, created its first stock market index in 1923. It consisted 233 different stocks and was computed on a weekly basis. Three years later, it developed a 90 component composite price index that was computed on a daily basis; that was expanded over the years. On March 4, 1957, the Standard & Poor's 500 (.INX) (.SPX) was introduced. Milestone highs and lows * June 4, 1968: S&P 500 closes above 100 for the first time. * October 19, 1987: S&P 500 registers its worst daily percentage loss, falling 20.47 percent. The one-day crash, known as "Black Monday," was blamed on program trading and those using a hedging strategy known as portfolio insurance. Despite the losses, the S&P 500 still ended up that year. * March 24, 1995: The S&P 500 index closes above 500 for the first time. In exactly five years time, the S&P 500 tripled its value, and reached its peak prior to the dot-com bubble. * February 2, 1998: S&P 500 closes above 1,000 for the first time. * March 15, 1999: On the next day, the more commonly followed Dow Jones Industrial Average traded above 10,000 points for the first time. From here, milestones are provided in 10-point increments for comparison with the 100-point milestones reached by the Dow. * March 24, 2000: The S&P 500 index reaches an all-time intraday high of 1,552.87 during the dot-com bubble. * October 9, 2007: Index closes at a record high of 1,565.15, the highest close prior to the 2008 financial crisis. * October 11, 2007: S&P 500 hits an intraday record high of 1,576.09. * October 13, 2008: S&P 500 marks its best daily percentage gain, rising 11.58 percent. It also registers its largest single-day point increase of 104.13 points. * December 31, 2008: For the year, S&P 500 falls 38.49 percent, its worst yearly percentage loss. In September 2008, Lehman Brothers collapsed as the financial crisis spread. * March 9, 2009: S&P 500 closes at 676.53, its closing low after the onset of the 2008 financial crisis and the bankruptcy of Lehman Brothers. * March 28, 2013: S&P 500 ends at 1,569.19, surpassing its previous record closing high set in 2007. * April 10, 2013: S&P 500 hits new all-time intraday record high at 1,589.07, surpassing the previous record of 1,576.09 set during trading on October 11, 2007. * May 3, 2013: S&P 500 closes above 1,600 for the first time, finishing at 1,614.42 after a much better-than-expected April U.S. non-farm payrolls report. The index also hit an all-time intraday high of 1,618.46. * August 1, 2013: S&P 500 closes above 1,700 for the first time, finishing at 1706.87, as well as reaching an all-time intraday high of 1,707.85. References Category:American stock market indices Category:Stock market Category:Standard & Poor's Category:Lists of superlatives